


Le Chat et la Terre

by ValkAngie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cat, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkAngie/pseuds/ValkAngie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un seigneur réclame son royaume légitime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Chat et la Terre

Le Chat et la Terre

Que n'est-ce pas là une étrange coutume que de se dépouiller, de s'effeuiller de ses atours aussi modestes fussent-ils, avant de se glisser dans les flots douillets de tissu qui recouvrent et entourent cette immense île de confort que je conquiers d'un simple mouvement de patte ?

Mes griffes se plantent dans les dunes de brocart, marquent d'une croix l'emplacement secret d'un trésor ; et j'étends mon règne d'un mouvement de queue, les yeux mi-clos. Vautré dans le délicieux confort de mon pouvoir, je consens pourtant à prêter l'oreille à mon peuple qui implore ; il ne vit que pour me servir et s'étendre à mes côtés est son vœu le plus cher.

Je lui concède un peu de place dans ces draps chauds que je régente. Et c'est soûl de mes ronrons vibrants qu'il s'abandonne au sommeil, son museau rose enfouit dans le coussin moelleux.

Il ne saura jamais, mon peuple, que ma plus belle conquête, cette terre, ce refuge le plus cher à mon cœur, est entre ses bras, ceux de mon peuple ; mon maître.


End file.
